


Hoodlums

by Mchovey



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, being gay, doing crimes, sonic's a hippie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mchovey/pseuds/Mchovey
Summary: After a rough day, Shadow ends up finding comfort in a very blue, very handsome, and very rebellious hedgehog.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonadow
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	Hoodlums

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story I thought of while I was supposed to be doing other things.   
> feed back is always appreciated. Thanks for reading.

Hoodlums

In the dead of night, a dark figure drove down a long stretch of road on a black and red motorcycle. Not a soul was in sight and that was to be expected because the time was around two thirty in the morning. The moon hung high and the wind whipped the figures dark head of quills that allowed him to blend in with the sky. Shadow the hedgehog grit his teeth as he thought about the day he had had. The commander had been completely unreasonable, even Rouge was in a mood, and the other soldiers that he worked with, were terrible to him as always. He remembered it vividly,

Shadow was shoved out of the way by a G.U.N solider as he entered the company lounge area with his lunch in hand. The dark hog swiftly turned to the man in question,

“Hey! Do you have a death wish!”

“Oh, can it, emo boy. Your empty threats don’t scare me.” a tall human said wearing full G.U.N attire and smug look.

“Why you- “Shadow began but was then cut off.

“We all know you can’t do anything about it. If you snapped and hurt me, you would be thrown in jail and I’d be given compensation.” The solider laughed out.

“Compensation does you no good if you are dead.” Shadow mumbled under his breath. However, he knew the ugly excuse for a human was right to a certain degree. He was technically property of G.U.N and he always walked a thin line with the government. If he fought now, it would only bite him later. Suddenly Shadow’s lunch of left-over spaghetti that Rouge had been kind enough to pack for him, was taken from his hands while he was distracted with his own thoughts.

“I’ll be taking this,” Shadow stared daggers at the man’s audacity, “What? Do you think anyone of the hire ups are gonna believe a Mobian over a human? Fat chance.”

At that moment another soldier, that had gathered around to watch the show, spoke up,

“Hey don’t you know? That thing isn’t even a Mobian, it’s like a lab rat or somethin’.”

The whole lounge erupted in laughter as Shadow left the human scum he was forced to endure.

Shadow shook his head. It was days like this that made it extremely hard to keep his promise to his long since deceased friend. Would it be so bad to just murder a few humans; at least to just make an example out of them.

Shadow came to a stop when he reached a cliff over looking the sea. He had not known where he was heading, all he knew was that he was stressed and driving his bike helped him calm down. fortunately the question was answered in the form of a billboard that read “Welcome to Emerald Coast”. The dark hero sat atop his bike with his feet planted on the ground on each side. He looked out to the ocean and took in a deep breath of salty sea air. His eyes trailed up the beach and stopped once he saw a construction sight placed on the sand. Shadow was just about to hit the road again when his crimson eyes caught a glimpse of something blue zip by a cement truck below. The sight was followed by a noise that Shadow could only describe as someone dropping a metal plate. It was a good thing his creator had blessed him with incredible sight and hearing.

Shadow knew who it had to be and he scowled at the thought. But Shadow had to admit that the curiosity was getting the better of him. What would Sonic be doing here at this time of night, Shadow thought, he seems to be alone as well. The hybrid decided to get a better look and he made his way down to the beach.

Once Shadow was on the sand, he remained hidden to the other hedgehog by staying behind a large stack of metal beams. He observed as Sonic dashed around to each piece of machinery in the construction zone. The blue hog would remove a panel on each one with a screwdriver and then proceeded to tear wires and parts out of them. Sonic shoved what he tore out into a brown backpack and then repeated his actions onto his next mechanical victim.

Shadow couldn’t take it anymore. As much as he didn’t want to be exposed to Sonic “The Hero of Mobious” Hedgehog; the curiosity was killing him. Shadow stepped out from his hiding spot,

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?”

Sonic stopped gutting the machinery. His back was turned to the dark hog as he was hunched over the opening he had made. The blue hedgehog turned to look at his rival that had seemingly caught him with his metaphorical pants down. He responded with a hushed tone that honestly surprised Shadow. The dark male hadn’t expected Sonic to know how to be quiet,

“Not much, what are you up to?”

“Faker.” Shadow said with impatience.

Sonic stood up to his full height and faced Shadow. His teeth that showed through his sheepish grin reflected the light of the moon. Shadow could appreciate the way the hero’s quills melded with the waves behind him.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Sonic questioned with a cool tone to his voice.

“Well it looks like you are vandalizing private property.” Shadow answered raising a brow in the others direction.

“Well,” Sonic began obviously trying to asses the situation but then gave in, “you’re not wrong.”

Sonic then picked up his back pack off the ground and gave Shadow a cheeky smile with his head cocked to the side,

“Why? You gonna snitch on me?”

Shadow sensed the challenge in Sonic’s voice but felt no need to start a fight. Besides he still wanted answers out of the hero turned vandal.

“Do I honestly look like someone who has any right to report you for a crime? I just want to know why you have decided to take up this new hobby of yours.”

Sonic huffed out a laugh and motioned for shadow to follow him.

The dark hog was led to a large pit dug out in the sand. Markers showed where the rest of the digging was going to resume once the construction workers had returned to finish the job, then the hole would be filled with concreate to secure the foundation.

“I got here a little late,” Sonic stated with a hint of sadness to his voice, “they already started. They’re tryin’ to build some fancy restaurant on the beach here and connect it to that resort.”

Sonic lead Shadow further along the markers, showing that they surrounded pools of water that gathered in rocky divots in the earth that connect to a nearby cave. Sonic presents his hand in front of the natural formation as if the answer should be obvious. Shadow looks at the hog confused,

“Puddles?”

Sonic rolls his eyes with exasperation,

“Tide pools. They hold life all their own. They are swimming with microorganism and wild life like crustaceans, octopi and fish.”

“Okay. So, they are going to dig up some pools, what does that have to do with you?”

“It has to do with everyone. Those pools are the only ones on the beach that the resort has yet to remove. This is also the spot where the sea turtles come to nest. If the pools aren’t here the turtle don’t have any food while the lay their eggs, then they won’t come here anymore. Not to mention the effect that would have on the fish and the birds. If these pools are dug out then the whole ecosystem of emerald coast will be destroyed.”

Shadow blinked at Sonic’s vigor as he spoke. The hog had so much passion in everything he did. Shadow could definitely respect that.

“Why haven’t you told the authorities or gone to the governor about this?”

“With stuff like this Shadow, the big dogs don’t usually care about the little guys. They aren’t going to waste their precious time on wading pools. And look, they already started by the time I went around this legally they will have already finished.”

Shadow considerers this and then catches Sonic’s bright emerald eyes in the light of the moon. He looked determined and serious, with his eyes narrowed and a slight curl in his lip as his smile turned to a frown. A rare thing to see coming from the blue hero indeed.

“Shadow, sometimes to do the right thing you have to bend the law a bit, because the law isn’t always made by good people. I mean don’t get me wrong I love being a law biding citizen just as much as the next guy, but when the law messes with my or any other person’s freedoms, or hurts the planet I live to protect, that’s where I draw the line.”

Shadow is stunned. He can feel the urge to let loose and go a little crazy rise within him. Controlled chaos is what Sonic was. He was like the wind, always changing and throwing itself in a new direction when you least expected it. What was it about this hedgehog that made him want to follow him to the ends of the earth? What was it that made Shadow’s heart flutter in his chest?

“Okay, what do you want me to do?” Shadow said with his voice dripping in excitement.

“Excuse me?” Sonic questioned with a smug grin creeping up his features.

“I wish to aid you in your mission… to save the turtles.”

Sonic thought for a moment but then twisted his body to the side to face the expansive ocean. He laughed a little under his breath and for a moment; Shadow could have sworn he saw blush on the hero’s cheeks. Sonic bite his lip a little as he sized up the situation and made his next course of action,

“Okay then, you can play Captain Planet with me. start filling in this hole with sand while I finish tearing up the machines.”

The dark hog didn’t know who Captain Planet was but didn’t want Sonic to know that to save from embarrassment. Shadow got to work immediately filling in the pit by hand, and even though his speed helped, the task was going to take forever. He would have just operated the dig machine before Sonic got to it and used that to fill the hole, but that would most certainly alert someone to their presence. Suddenly Shadow had an idea.

Shadow made his way over to the last machine Sonic was working on and sized up the scoop on the end of the long mechanical arm. Sonic looked to Shadow confused but understood as soon as Shadow whispered out chaos spear. The bright flashes of yellow energy shot from his hand and cut clean through the metal. Shadow quickly stood under the falling hunk of metal and caught it like it was nothing. Sonic looked on in aww. Shadow then placed his new tool on the ground and pushed it from behind; gathering up sand and dumping it into the pit.

“Slick thinkin’ Shads.” Sonic said with a bright smile that caused the dark male to seize up and blush wildly.

Shadow returned his attention to his task wishing to push down… whatever this feeling was.

After Sonic was done, he began to help Shadow fill the hole. The worked in perfect harmony which was rare for the two rivals. They even began to goof off together. It started with Sonic throwing some sand on Shadow, with his tongue stuck out to the ultimate life form. Shadow would have normally taken this a threat but tonight felt different. Something strange was in the air and Shadow tossed some sand back at him. Before the two knew it, they were rolling around on the ground having a play fight. Shadow finally managed to pin Sonic on his back and hover over the blue menace. They both laughed at each other until Shadow realized what he was doing. He closed his mouth in embarrassment and then felt strange that he was currently on top of Sonic. Sonic must had felt it too, because he was staring into Shadow’s ruby irises but then turned to look away with a half lid gaze and a smile.

There was that feeling again, Shadow thought. Shadow didn’t know if it was the way Sonic's mane of quills brushed against the sand or the way his eyes glowed against the night but something was compelling his body. Shadow leaned his head down and met it with Sonic’s forehead. They looked into each other and then Shadow began realize that sonic had the same glowing eyes as the tide pools that surrounded them. The hog underneath began to angle his head up ward and quivered his lip. Shadow’s heart jumped up in his thought at the sight, but jumped more when he heard the sound of a vehicle roll up onto the beach. Both hedgehogs sat up and stared out at the two silhouettes approaching them with flash lights in hand,

“This is the police! Show yourself!”

Shadow grabbed Sonic by the hand and ran, leading him to the nearby cave. Once inside they hid with Sonic pressed against the cave wall under Shadow, as the dark hog peered out until the men were gone. Once the police had given up in their search and headed back to their dune buggy, Shadow breathed out a sigh of relief. Sonic wrapped his arms around Shadow’s neck, to the others surprise, and squeezed him in a hug,

“That was so exciting.”

Sonic pulled away and gave the flustered male a wink,

“Thanks for your help, we got most of the hole filled and we took out their equipment, that should hold them off for a little while.”

Shadow felt his face heat up,

“Oh, um… yes I would consider that a success.”

Sonic laughed at shadows formal manner of speaking,

“Come on let get out of here.”

Sonic and Shadow stood on the cliff where Shadow’s motorcycle was still parked. They shook out their quills trying their best to rid themselves of sand the best they could. Shadow noticed a twig in Sonic’s dew and plucked it from the side of his head. Sonic looked the dark male up and down with a smirk,

“Thanks. You know this was a lot of fun. Not the vandalism thing. The hanging with you thing.”

“Yes… surprisingly I had… fun, as well.”

Sonic smiled and raised his brows at that. Shadow just openly admitted to enjoying his presence. This was going to be interesting, Sonic thought to himself. Light began to aluminate the sky in small rays reflecting off of the water in the distance. Then the sun emerged from behind the blanket of blue and the sky erupted into shades of pinks, purples, reds, and yellows. Sonic jumped up and down and ran to the edge of the cliff,

“Shadow, Shadow! Look! Isn’t it fantastic!”

Sonic turned his head to look at the speechless hog, who stood staring at what he could only describe as being an angel that loved the earth, put against a saturated sky.

“Shadow?”

For some reason Shadow hoped Sonic would never stop calling his name. What a strange night. Up until now he had wanted nothing to do with the hyperactive teen, but now after seeing Sonic in a different light he couldn’t get enough.

“Yes, it’s Wonderful. Gorgeous.”

Sonic walked back over to Shadow,

“Well I better get going, Tails is going to wake up soon and he’ll be wondering where I am.”

“A-alright.” Shadow stuttered out.

“But hey! I’ll keep you in mind for next time. We can be like Bonnie and Clyde again.” Sonic winked.

Shadow wasn’t sure who that was but he wasn’t about to let Sonic know that,

“Um yes… sure.”

Sonic gave a wide surprised smile upon Shadow agreeing to that,

“Cool. See ya!”

Sonic dashed off and left Shadow standing by his bike to pick up the pieces of his mind, which he was slowly losing. He kind of liked it though.

Shadow sat at his desk at G.U.N HQ with dark circles threatening to make his whole face as dark as the rest of himself. Rouge bumped him from behind jolting him from his current state,

“Hey where did you go last night, you look like death rolled over? And you’re covered in sand.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Shadow said waving the winged woman away but then remembered something, “Hey. Who is Bonnie and Clyde?”

Rouge gave Shadow eyes that said “really?”,

“How do you not know who Bonnie and Clyde are, that’s like history stuff?”

“I lived my life in space and then was frozen for fifty years, history wasn’t top priority!” Shadow snapped.  
“Okay cool it grumpy. I guess to be fair when you were growing up it wasn’t really history yet. I’m pretty sure they were criminals in the thirties that robbed banks and stuff, they were like lovers that committed crimes together. Why?”

Rouge stared at Shadow with wide eyes as she watched her coworker’s face become as red as a tomato. His eyes were snapped open and he looked to had stopped breathing.

“Oh. My. Gods! What happened? You better start spilling the beans right now mister.


End file.
